Many entities, such as the military and large corporations, often have a need for vast amounts of data. In addition, these vast amounts of data sometimes need to be transported to another location. For example, a military base may switch locations and have a need for imagery data of the new location. The new imagery data is downloaded onto 8 mm tapes and shipped to the new location. The 8 mm tapes are then downloaded to storage devices at the new location, which oftentimes takes days to complete because of the storage capacity needed for the new information. This wastes considerable time and, needless to say, very important time.
Another example is when a large corporation has a storage area network storing vast amounts of data in one location and this data needs to be moved to another location. The storage area network is disassembled and shipped in pieces to the new location for reassembly. This also wastes considerable time and money.